Fireworks
by Generation-A
Summary: The light we emitted as Riot Force Six will never fade in those who were touched by us…When we separate, it’ll be a new beginning, and we’ll continue to shine… Fate and Hayate FRIENDSHIP fic


Heels clacking against the floor were the only sounds heard as two officers made their way down an empty hallway

Heels clacking against the floor were the only sounds heard as two officers made their way down an empty hallway. Neither expected themselves to come out of a party feeling heavy-hearted. Neither had expected to have grown so attached to a unit that was formed only one year ago. But now, it was night time, the main party was over, and Riot Force Six was _officially _disbanded.

"Something bothering you, Fate-chan?" one of the officers spoke up, relieving the silence that had settled upon them without notice.

"Mm?" Fate turned to look at her long time friend, giving her a questioning look.

"You seemed lost in thought," she said casually, almost in a way that suggested that she wasn't really interested in what Fate had to say, but merely trying to pick a conversation.

Fate, however, knew that was not the case. 11 years of friendship told her that much. It was simply her friend's way of telling her "If you want to tell me, I'm always willing to listen. If not, I'll wait."

Fate smiled, "I was just thinking how I'd love to be able to work with everyone again sometime."

Hayate grinned in a way that immediately alerted the enforcer that she had probably said something she should not have. But it was too late to take back her words.

"Aww, do you miss everyone already?" Hayate paused briefly to regard Fate's reaction before continuing, "Or is it because those were the only members who knew what's up between you and Nanoha-chan, and thus, had nothing against the both of you sharing a room? Or that they never questioned why Nanoha-chan seems particularly happy on days when you seem extremely tired?"

Hayate bit back a laugh as she caught Fate's arm when the blonde tripped and stumbled forwards due to embarrassment. It was always so fun to tease the current top enforcer of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Fate T. Harlaown was, as expected, blushing furiously. Yet, she was not glaring at Hayate, as most would be doing in this situation; it would seem that Fate was incapable of glaring at her friends. Instead, she became a stammering mess wearing a pleading expression on her face.

Hayate giggled, "I was teasing, Fate-chan."

"Mou Hayate!"

The shorter of the two officers laughed out loud this time and took a few steps forward. "Come on, Fate-chan. It's going to start soon and we don't want to be late."

Fate could only sigh as she continued the rest of the way with Hayate, walking out into the cool breeze of the night, and heading towards the training ground of the former Riot Force Six.

As a group of kids and young adults came into view, Hayate could feel her friend quicken her pace. Hayate's expression suddenly turned solemn, promptly stopped walking, and in a swift movement, caught Fate's arm before she could get too far ahead. The blonde turned questioningly.

"Hayate?"

"Fate-chan, it'll be a while before we assemble like this again," the former commander of Riot Force Six started, "Try to forget everything. Just have fun. Happy memories are what are most important, right?"

Fate opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Hayate's words, spoken towards the night sky, voice barely above a whisper, "Every goodbye comes a new beginning, right?"

Realization struck the young enforcer. A pained expression quickly replaced the one of confusion she wore just a moment ago. Guilt overcame her when she thought back to the conversation they held in the hallway. She had been careless. She should have known, should have remembered, that of all people, Hayate was the most affected when it came to any sort of parting.

It came with a past they would never forget, along with a future filled with too much uncertainty.

Separations, whether long-term or short-term, temporary or eternal, filled with smiles or tears… It always left a cold, empty feeling to sit in the chest. Nothing stays forever. Everything changes.

Hayate, having been touched by a tear-filled departure at the age of 9, never fully recovered from it. That empty feeling never left. And in times like these, it only added to that emptiness.

Fate knew, because there were people in her life who had left her with the same feeling.

No matter how much they wanted to stay together, eventually, they all would have to go their separate ways. Even if the goodbye was only temporary, to be able to experience the same things again, to have everyone together in the same fashion… Things do not ever occur in the same way twice. Nothing stays unchanged.

At a loss of what to say, Fate could only take Hayate's hand and give it a squeeze. She tried her best to give her friend a smile. Hayate removed her gaze from the night sky and returned Fate's smile with a sheepish one of her own. She held Fate's hand firmly for a moment longer; her way of acknowledging the gesture.

A sudden explosion over head caught their attention.

"Ah! It started!"

Without another word, the two officers quickly joined the group up ahead. Fate immediately greeted Nanoha, Vivio, Erio and Caro, while Hayate joined Rein and her knights. Subaru was seen jumping up and down in excitement with an exasperated Teana beside her.

Another explosion, and an array of colours illuminated the dark sky.

"Fireworks are so pretty," Caro murmured, instantly making Fate and Erio smile.

All the while, the enforcer watched, out of the corner of her eye, the way Hayate was smiling and chatting excitedly with Rein about the fireworks. She noted sadly, however, the way her former Commander was smiling; it was a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Fate knew what was going through Hayate's mind.

She turned her attention back to the sky as she watched another point of light being shot upwards before turning into multiple sparks of colours going off in various different directions.

People were just like fireworks; moving forwards together, rising higher and higher. But at some point, they split and go off in their own direction. In truth, the beauty of fireworks only lasts for a fleeting moment. It all eventually fades back into nothingness.

However, one thing could not be denied. The fireworks, along with the amazing display they made in the night sky, were all _real._ And people's memories of fireworks are not of the moment they fade, but rather, when it shines the brightest.

"_Ne, Hayate," _Fate communicated telepathically.

"_What is it, Fate-chan?" _

"_You were right. Happy memories are the most important. We may go off in our separate ways when tomorrow comes, but just like the fireworks, the light we emitted as Riot Force Six will never fade in those who were touched by us…When we separate, it'll be a new beginning, and we'll continue to shine… Isn't that right?" _

Hayate did not reply for a moment, eyes directed at the dazzling lights that were now filling the sky repeatedly. Then, she looked in Fate's direction, and smiled. Truly smiled.

"_Yes." _

- END -

Author's Notes: First fic to be posted after several years. A special thanks goes to the members on the AS forums who gave kind words of encouragement! Here's to more fanfiction written for the amazing series of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! cheers


End file.
